Plus One
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Hermione has a very hard message for Harry; she's pregnant. After a one night stand with her best friend. Absolutely not a good situation to be in! WARNING: smut


**Plus One**

"Harry, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it, okay?"

"No, that doesn't work."

Hermione groaned in annoyance as Ginny rejected yet another suggestion.

"What was wrong with that one?" Hermione asked, feeling a little resentment towards her best friend.

"It just makes it sound like you have bad news for him," Ginny explained. Hermione sighed, as she realised that Ginny was right.

"Okay then, how about this, 'Harry, I have something to tell you and I hope you'll be just as happy about it as I am.'"

Ginny wrinkled her nose as she thought it over.

"Better," was her verdict. "But it sounds a little stiff. Rehearsed."

Again, Hermione groaned.

"That's because it _is_ rehearsed!" she snapped angrily.

"I'm only trying to help, no need to get testy, Hermione!" Ginny countered, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"I'm pregnant, Ginny," Hermione sighed. "I'm allowed to be testy."

After Hermione's third sigh, Ginny scooted over beside Hermione and put an arm around her. Hermione laid her head on her friends shoulder as small sobs started emanating from her mouth.

"Hermione, it's going to be okay," Ginny soothed her while smoothing her hair reassuringly. "When are you going to tell him?"

Hermione brushed a tear from her cheek before answering, "I was thinking about doing it tomorrow at the Twin's party."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Probably not," Hermione answered listlessly. "But you know Harry. At least he won't make a scene there. Knowing that makes me just a little calmer."

"Well, that's something I guess," Ginny mumbled.

"I can't believe I was so careless," Hermione started sobbing again. "I usually don't do anything like this Ginny. I usually take all the necessary precautions. And I don't usually engage in one night stands. Especially not with my friends! And the one time I succumb to my desires I end up pregnant! What are the odds?"

"Since you didn't use any protection, which was, by the way, really stupid of you, pretty good," Ginny teased lovingly.

"Oh, shut it Ginny," Hermione said, but she couldn't help but to laugh a little.

At the party the following evening Hermione was a nervous wreck. And the twins trying to help her, was definitely _not_ doing her any good.

"Come on, don't be such a prude!" George taunted her.

"Yeah, Hermione, just one sip of our Feel Good Wonder Tonic and you'll be better than ever!" Fred joined in, practically shoving the pint of the poisonous-looking, neon green liquid in her face.

"No thanks you guys," Hermione said with a little, forced laugh. Before they had a chance to try and pour it directly down her throat, which she was almost certain was the next part of their plan, she spotted Harry at the other side of the room. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Harry. But why don't you try your concoction on Neville? He's been down ever since Luna left for Siberia to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Instantly the twins lit up and gave up on her to go straight for Neville. She almost felt sorry for the poor sod, but then she saw Harry walking her way and forgot about everything else.

"Hey Hermione," he said casually. She smiled weakly, something that Harry caught on to quickly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. His eyes darted towards the twins, who were now working on forcing Neville's mouth open, and his brows furrowed. "Did the twins give you something?"

She shook her head with a nervous laugh.

"Nothing like that," she answered, smiling slightly. "But I would like to talk to you. In private."

Harry's expression became guarded before he gave a hard nod of agreement.

"Let's go into the garden," he said, leading the way. He opened the garden door and waited for her to go through first. When he closed the door behind them the noise of the party was cut off and suddenly Hermione felt even more nervous than before. She was going to tell him.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked after kicking a garden gnome over the hedge. Hermione felt sorry for it. But not as sorry as she felt for herself.

"I've been contemplating on how to tell you this for some time now," she started hesitantly, looking at the bright, crescent moon overhead. The grass was damp beneath her and Harry was watching her intently, but she kept her focus on the moon and the words she had to say. "I've thought about every possible way for me to say this but everything sounds wrong somehow."

She hadn't heard Harry come closer, didn't know he was standing right behind her before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever it is Hermione, you know you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

She twisted a little so that she could see his face, his handsome face, slightly twisted by worry lines.

"I know, Harry," she said softly. "You're a good friend. But what I have to tell you will require for you to be more than that."

Suddenly the lines on his face smoothed away. A smile spread on his face, making his eyes glow with happiness. The moon reflected in his startling green irises.

"I'll be anything you want me to, Hermione," he said happily. He took a hold of her shoulders and turned her around completely. His face came closer and closer to hers, but before their lips could meet she had to say what needed to be said.

"Even a father?"

That did the trick. Instantly Harry straightened up and the worry lines came back.

"A father?" he repeated, dumbstruck. "You're... you're pregnant?"

His hands fell away from her shoulders and he took a step back.

"I am," Hermione answered feeling the tears prick at her eyelids at his sudden rejection.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face.

"Harry?" Hermione said carefully, taking his hand away from his face. He looked at her with big, confused eyes and suddenly Hermione's tears started falling. She couldn't see him like that. She needed him to be the strong one. As he had always been. She needed his strength, for her own had fled completely.

As soon as Harry saw Hermione's tears he was overwhelmed by a fierce need to protect her, to keep her away from all harm. He took her into his arms and hugged her close to his body.

"Please don't cry, Hermione!" he said passionately into her curls. "I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry, I'm no good at this!"

"I don't expect you to be good at this," she mumbled into his dress robe. "I'm really no good at it either. I was only hoping for your support, that's it."

At that Harry took a hold of her shoulders again and held her out from his body so that he could look into her eyes.

"You have that Hermione," he said. "No matter what you chose to do, no matter what you want me to do. I will support you in any way I can."

She smiled, feeling perfectly reassured for the first time in two months.

"Well, right now I'd settle for a kiss," she said and Harry was more than happy to comply. He pulled her closer again and this time she didn't stop him. Their lips met and instantly an electric current jolted through the both of them. It was so strong that there was no way of denying it or defying it. What was supposed to be a careful, tender kiss evolved faster than lightning strikes. Suddenly it was greedy, demanding, fiery. Hermione fisted Harry's shirt as she pulled herself closer to him, feeling his racing heart beating against hers. Their breaths mingled, became as one as their tongues started dancing the dance that was as old as time.

But the kiss had to end as all things must. When they drew apart neither of them was satisfied. Harry saw it shining through Hermione's eyes and he felt it burning in his soul. He glanced back at the house. The party was still going strong and nobody seemed to be missing them. Then he glanced around the garden, hoping to find a spot that could provide them with some privacy. Luckily the garden had a dark corner, concealed by a few bushes and a very old oak tree. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and led her into the shadows.

"What are your plans with me, Mr. Potter?" she asked him seductively and with batting eyelashes.

"Long term or short term?" he asked her back.

"Let's start with the short term plans."

Harry grinned and took a strand of her hair between two fingers before he answered, "Well, for now I would very much like to get you naked, to kiss every inch of your luscious body, rediscover every freckle and find a hundred new ones. Then I want to take you hard against this tree, to make you moan and sigh and hold onto me as if I'm the only thing in the world for you. And then I want to make you scream. You'll be so far gone that you won't care about if anybody hears us. You'll scream and you'll love every second of it."

A light shudder went through Hermione as she took in everything he said.

"That sounds perfect," she whispered and lunged forward with her arms around his neck. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers, but for some reason he held her at a distance.

"Don't you want to know about my long term plans?" he asked mischievously.

"That can wait till later," she gasped. "For now I only want the short term plans. Can you help me with that?"

"Your wish is my command my lady," he grinned back before claiming her lips with his own. He pressed her back hard against the tree but she only moaned in delight at the feel of his hard chest pressed so intimately against her. His tongue stroked hers sensuously as his fingers wandered over her shoulders down her arms and grabbed her hands. Without breaking the kiss he brought her hands up over her head. He then took both her hands in one of his and held them there. Then he broke away from her to watch her.

"Why are you stopping?" she nearly whimpered.

"Just admiring you," he said slyly. "Last time we were together I barely had the time to do that, we were in such a hurry."

"And drunk," Hermione remarked with a little grin.

"Yeah, that too," Harry laughed. Then he fell silent again and went back to watching her intently. Then, with a lopsided smile, he touched the broad band of her halter neck dress. He ran his finger over the band until he found the knot on the back of her neck. Quickly he unfastened it and the dress slid right off of her. Suddenly she was standing in front of him wearing nothing but her knickers.

"I thought my memory was playing tricks on me," Harry whispered, "but you're just as perfect as I remember you to be."

Hermione blushed and wanted to say something back, but Harry didn't give her the time. While still holding her hands firmly in place above her head, he dove towards her breasts and lashed himself onto a pert nipple. It was already hard, and Hermione knew it wasn't because of the chilly breeze. Harry's lips enveloped the nipple expertly, drawing it into his mouth with and then gently scraping it with his teeth. Hermione inhaled a quick breath in surprise and pleasure at the small bite. Harry chuckled and then started flicking his tongue over the now extremely hard nipple. At this treatment Hermione couldn't contain a little moan. And when Harry started stroking her thigh lazily with his free hand she couldn't keep herself from squirming either. It had been like this the first time as well; he barely had to touch her and yet she was all hot and bothered, her knickers not just damp but almost drenched and her whole body tingling.

Suddenly Harry released the nipple in order to look at her with the most teasing look she had ever seen before – a look that made her tremble in anticipation. But behind the look there was a tenderness and a fondness that could not be denied. She loved him. She had loved him for many years now. But today it was different. Hermione knew that she was carrying this man's baby; she had his baby growing inside of her. Looking down at him she knew that the love had changed. They were beyond friends now; they were even beyond mere lovers. They were something more, and she hoped it was the something more that would last for the rest of their lives.

"You look so serious," Harry said and wrenched her from her thoughts. "I must not be doing a very good job."

The words could have implied that he was hurt, but he was grinning broadly. Hermione laughed a little. He knew all too well how easy it was for her to get caught in her thoughts.

"You're doing perfect," she assured him. "You know me, I'm just thinking."

"Well, I'm about to pull out the tricks that are going to make you stop thinking, so prepare yourself."

And with those words he let go of her hands, which fell limply to her sides, and dropped down onto his knees in front of the juncture between her thighs. Quick as a flash he had her knickers down around her ankles and a leg dangling from his shoulder. He paused in front of her exposed sex and seemed to enjoy the view greatly. Then he carefully rubbed his nose against the small hairs and the top of her slit, which she always left there when shaving. Then, slowly and unhurriedly, he stuck out his tongue and planted it on her button. She yelped in surprise but quickly she melted like butter. Her fingers clutched at his hair to keep him where she wanted him the most; where she needed him.

Harry was slow as he let his tongue flick over her bundle of nerves again and again. He used a hand to pull her little hood back so that the button was completely exposed to his administrations. She was soaked and he felt so proud that he was the one making her feel like this. Her moans above his head and the way she rolled her hips in synch with his licks made him absolutely certain that she was enjoying it greatly. Then he closed his lips around the bud and sucked at his, like he had done with her nipple. At this Hermione couldn't contain a little scream, which intensified as he started using his tongue again. As if this wasn't enough, he moved a finger to her ready opening. She was bucking forcefully, but when she felt the finger at her entrance she became completely still. Unendingly slowly Harry let his finger enter her. It wasn't even halfway in you when Hermione couldn't take the suspension anymore.

"Just do it, Harry," she growled.

He released her bud and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do what exactly?" he asked innocently.

"You know what!" she hissed at him, but he didn't quit the innocent act.

"No, I don't know what you talking about. You're going to have to tell me."

"Give it to me, Harry," she demanded. "Give it to me right now!"

"As you wish my lady," he grinned again and pumped the finger all the way into her. He watched as she threw her head back in pleasure and screamed again. He pulled the finger out of her and added another one, driving them both forcefully into her. Once again she screamed, and when he added his tongue to the mix her screams were loud and overwhelming.

Pumping his fingers into her again and again while his tongue was busy with her bud he drove her closer and closer to the finish line. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, holding he in place as she grinded against his face for maximum pleasure. And then she stopped. She stopped moving, she stopped moaning, she stopped breathing. She arched her back and with one last scream – his name on her lips – she came violently.

He withdrew his fingers from her core and licked her sweetly as she came down from her high. He lapped up her juices while she fought to regain control of herself and her breathing. It was a good thing that her leg was drabbed over his shoulder, else she would have fallen down from the sheer magnitude of that orgasm. When he removed her leg from his shoulder and moved to stand up, he saw how she was wobbling and hurried up to catch her before she fell.

"I think you like that," he remarked slyly.

She laughed and answered sweetly, "I think I _loved_ that!"

Harry joined in on her laugh as he held her fast against him, her naked body pressed firmly against his still clad one. She ran her fingers tenderly over the collar of his shirt while she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you," she whispered in a sudden flash of clear sight.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but then he smiled and said, "I know I'm in love with you."

He leaned in and let his lips softly press against hers. She moulded her body to fit snugly against his, her fingers gripping his collar to pull him closer. He released a little moan as she wound her leg around his hips to run her sex over his strained groin. He could almost feel her moisture through his pants and boxers. Hermione's hands dipped into his shirt to feel the smooth skin of his neck. He shivered. Then she grabbed the first button of his shirt and opened it. Then the next one, the next one and the next one until she was able to pull it off him. She let her hands roam all over his chest, feeling the small hairs and the hard muscles underneath the pure skin. When she reached his nipples the pinched them both, teasingly, making Harry jump a little. She grinned against his lips and he chuckled in response. Then her hands went further down, to his pants and his belt buckle, which she started to open. Once that was done she wasted no time in making him drop his pants. She then drew away from kiss and this time it was her turn to smile mischievously.

"You look like you're up to no good," Harry remark with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm up to a lot of no good," she responded and then, without a warning, she dropped to her knees, facing his pulsing erection. It was more than just visible, making a large tent in his loose boxers. She reached out and closed her hand over it. It was warm and hard. Harry groaned in pleasure. Teasingly she started moving her hand slowly up and down over his erection. After a while she stopped pumping when her hand was at the hilt of his shaft. Holding him still and pointed into the air, still with his boxers on, she put his head in her mouth. She started sucking gently while she let her tongue run over his head repeatedly. By now Harry was groaning loudly, but before he could get completely into it, Hermione stopped. She moved away from him and stood up again with her back against the giant tree.

"Do you want me?" she asked seductively.

"More than anything," he answered breathlessly. He reached down, grabbed the waist band of his boxers, and pushed them down. Then he stepped out of them and all up in front of Hermione, his erection now pressed against her belly. The belly were his baby was lying right now. The thought of the precious cargo she was carrying almost brought tears to his eyes, and before anything could be said or done between them, he laid his hand on the little, almost invisible swell of her abdomen.

"Our baby," he whispered, carefully tasting the words for the very first time. "Where going to have a baby."

"You're going to be a father," Hermione chimed in, her pearly soft voice ringing through clear and beautiful. Harry shifted his gaze from her belly to her face and for the first time that night he saw not just Hermione, his old friend, his lover and the woman he loved, but also the mother of his future child. Suddenly he couldn't wait to have her anymore; he had to be inside of her, he had to be fully connected to her.

He grabbed both her legs and hooked his arms under them, making her dripping sex come into direct contact with his own. Without any preamble he pushed into her, quickly and powerfully.

"Oh God, Harry!" she gasped breathlessly. "Oh yes..."

Harry was completely lost in her; lost in the feeling of her walls clamming down around him, lost in the sound of her voice, and lost in the scent of her skin mixed with that of her wet sex. He drove himself into her relentlessly over and over again, each time feeling himself getting nearer and nearer that point of completely ecstasy. Hermione's nails were digging into his bare shoulders, but the pain only drove him on. This was his woman, his alone and forever. She could do whatever she wished with him as long as she was happy. He knew that her happiness would forever secure his own as well. And he knew without a doubt that right at this moment she wasn't just happy – she was ecstatic. And therefore so was he.

Burying his nose at the joint of her neck he deeply inhaled her rich, musky scent. Her hair was clinging to her face and her neck, her skin was shining with small pearls of sweat everywhere. He stuck out his tongue and licked away the drops from her collarbone. She moaned and grabbed his hair to move his face towards her own. He thought she wanted to kiss him, but instead she rested her forehead against his. Her eyes locked on his and a bond formed between them. None of them could look away. The more they looked at each other, the faster Harry pumped into her and the more Hermione moaned louder and louder. Then suddenly Hermione's mouth fell open in a silent scream and Harry felt how her walls contracted around him. He kept pumping into her, keeping his own orgasm at bay though it was hard, just to make hers last as long as possible. They were still keeping eye contact, but when Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore and her head dropped to his shoulder. First then did Harry succumb to his own release.

Unable to stand anymore, let alone carry Hermione as well, Harry carefully sat down on the ground, still buried within Hermione. Both of them were breathing heavily, trying to get back to somewhat normal.

"Do you think anyone has noticed us missing?" Hermione asked when she'd regained her breath.

"Probably," Harry laughed. "They probably heard us though, so I don't think they're worried about us."

Hermione's head snapped up in horror at the prospect of her friends having heard her and Harry having sex in the backyard at a party. It was simply too terrible to think of.

"I hope not!" she exclaimed. "That would be too embarrassing!"

Harry kept on laughing as he said, "Not for me, then all the guys will finally know that I am by far the best lover!"

He was still laughing when Hermione smacked his arm in reproach, and when he didn't seem to be close to stopping she finally succumbed at joined in.

When they both sobered up, Harry couldn't keep himself from looking down at Hermione's stomach again. A baby. They were going to have a baby.

_**I know I've been MIA for a long time, but I've been having the best sex of my life, so I hope you can forgive me. Well, the sex is over and done with now, so I'm back in front of the computer so I can write you all some great sex scenes!**_

_**This is a story dedicated to Spoffit, who requested a Harry and Hermione story, wherein Hermione was to be pregnant. I hope you like! Well, I do anyway, I actually this might be the story I'm most proud of.**_

_**And just to let you all know, I am still taking requests, so please feel free to send me a message if there's anything you'd like from me. I prefer to get requests on PM, that way you can be sure, that I'll remember it. If you send a request in a review it makes it harder for me to keep track of them all.**_


End file.
